I love you now, and forever
by LunaticCrazy42
Summary: "Rukia I love you now and forever" That was what Ichigo said to Rukia before he dies. Rukia then dies after that. 17 years later they are reborn again and fall in love again.


**Hi minna-san! Well this is my first BLEACH fanfic and with my favorite couple Ichiruki!**

**For those who are reading my other story... (takes a deep breath) I'M SORRY! That story is on hold right now until I know what I should write next. ( feel free to PM me and give me some ideas) Well enough of that. LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Sorry if it's a little bit OOC but think of a mature ichigo who is really in love with Rukia)**

**I do not own Bleach**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

**I Love You Now, And Forever **

**Prologue**

"Rukia, it going to be okay they won't find us here" Ichigo says while hugging Rukia tightly.

"But-hic- Captain Yamamoto and-hic- Nii-sama are really mad at us and-hic- they said they were going to kill us" Rukia replied while trembling in Ichigo's arms.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, and beside I've beaten Byakuya before, I can beat him again."

" But you don't understand!" "Nii-sama is much stronger now and Captain Yamamoto...no one can beat him! No on-hpm!" Rukia was then cut off by Byakuya who grabbed Rukia's arm and covered her mouth.

"Rukia!"

Rukia who was caught in her brother's arms tried to escape but failed to.

"I see this is where you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and my sister were hiding" Said Byakuya

"It was a great spot to hide indeed. I would have never expected you people to hide in Captain Kurotsuchi's lab but both of your spiritual pressures were so out of control anyone could find you."

"Yes indeed. Anyone could. But now let's get to the point on why we were trying to catch you two."

said Captain Yamamoto.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, you two have broken a law in the Soul Society. Which is that a soul reaper to have a relationship with a human. And know you two will pay the price with your lives!"

"No! I won't let that happen!" "Getsuga Tensho!" says Ichigo while firing at Byakuya and Captain Yamamoto.

"Fool. That attack won't work on us" says Byakuya who uses senbonzakura to defend himself and does an attack of his own.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

"Ichigo! Look out!"

"Uhhphmm!"Ichigo then falls to the ground. Blood everywhere.

"Ichigo!" calls a very worried Rukia. "No!"

"Uhpm-Rukia...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...Rukia remember this I love you now, and for-"

"Ryūjin Jakka!"

"Uphmmp!"

"No! Ichigoooo! Ichigo-" says Rukia who was crying that her lover was now dead and also cut off.

"Enough!" "He wouldn't have died if it weren't for what you two did!" said Yamamoto who was indeed very mad.

"And now it's your turn. You shall die and never encounter each other"

"Byakuya, since you are her brother you shall kill her yourself"

"Yes Head Captain"

"Nii-sama please, don't do this-hic-don't you love me-hic?"

"I did but...you disgraced the Kuchiki family" "I can never forgive that" "And now you shall die"

"No! Dame-hpm!" Rukia then collapsed to the floor dieing and crying.

"Ichigo" she whispered and turned to see Ichigo on the floor. Dead.

"Ichigo-hic- I never said this to you and-hic- I wish I did."

"Ichigo...-hic- I love you..." Rukia said before it all turned dark.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

17 years later...in Karakura Town

_God this is so boring _thought Kurosaki Ichigo, who happens to not be paying any attention to what he's teacher is saying.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

_Uhh...Finally the bell rings_ Ichigo grabbed his school bag and was about to head outside until his teacher said for them to wait for a bit.

_Now what?_

"We'll continue this after lunch but class before you go to lunch I want to introduce our new transfer student" "Please come in"

There walked in a petite girl with black shoulder length hair and with dark violet eyes.

"Hello...my name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to might you all"

She then stared toward Ichigo's direction.

Amber met violet and violet met amber

and that's where our story begins...

**So how was it? Good. Bad. Well I hoped you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW MY PUMKINS!**


End file.
